Missing pieces
by Virpukka
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. Starts with Bones thinking her life but then there will be new grad student and case what will bring ghousts to someone but to who? CHAPTER 11 NOW UPDATED!
1. Thoughts about life

This is my first long and second fan fic, so I don't know if it is any good but give it a try.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missing pieces chapter one

Dr. Brennan sat front of her computer. She was supposed to write the next chapter to her new book while awaiting lab results from that fine specimen that they had gotten from Europe. She just wasn't able to concentrate on her writing because her mind kept wandering to Special Agent Seeley Booth. They had come through so much together and she had started to notice some changes in herself as a result. That was something she thought that she really should think through.

One obvious change was that her knowledge of pop culture was definitely improving. She wasn't so clueless anymore with all those quotes that people made around her. Well, that was good, she decided. She didn't feel so stupid around people because of a lack of pop culture knowledge. Feeling stupid was something she wasn't used to and it was definitely a feeling that she hated. She couldn't admit to her friends that sometimes it bothered her that she didn't pick up the meaning of something was, so she pretended she wasn't interested in that so called pop culture at all. But she was learning little by little. Yes, that was good thing.

Another thing she was learning was how to be more sensitive with people. She wasn't so blunt with them anymore and even Booth let her to do some questioning with the victim's families these days. He didn't give her any more lectures to keep her mouth shut while they were talking with the families. That was a good thing too, she thought. She was finally learning some people skills and that couldn't be anything but good.

She was really bonding with Booth, but then in the process of bonding with him professionally she found that he knew so much more about her than anybody else. She wasn't so sure that was healthy for her. She found herself leaning on him more and more, especially after they found out the truth about her parents. She was willing to tell him things she wasn't able to share with anyone else. Not even with Ange who had been her best friend for so long.

There was something different in how she shared things with Booth. He always waited until she was ready to speak about what bothered her. Ange was sometimes a little pushy, maybe that was why she was more uncomfortable speaking with Ange. No offence to Ange, she and Booth were the two people in the world who meant more to her than she could never describe.

There was the problem. She had let herself to get attached to people around her and in that way she had broken her first and most important rule; don't let people inside your life. Now it was too late and that scared her. She was trying to get some space between her and Booth and when Sully came into the picture it was perfect. She knew that she could keep Sully outside her walls so maybe she could get Booth out little more too. But did she really want Booth out? She wondered. He cared about her a lot. After all he had done for her, just being there every time she needed someone, it was obvious he cared. Could she go back to that lonely place where she had been?

No she decided. No, she didn't want to feel that lonely anymore. She needed those guy hugs, as Booth called them, from him more than she liked to admit. Nobody else could comfort her like he did, not even Sully and he supposed to be her boyfriend. But they were partners and very good friends so maybe that was the reason she felt so comfortable with Booth.

Zach's head popped into her doorframe and took her away from her musings.

"The results are back, Dr. Brennan," he said in a very excited voice. "Those remains are really 10 000 years old, carbonate-14 test confirmed," he continued.

Dr. Brennan grabbed her lab coat and followed Zach to the platform to look at the remains.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

So please hit that little button and let me know what you think...


	2. New student

**A/N This is little filler chapter cos I needed to get new member to the team, I need her later. I like to give my thanks to my friendly editor who watch that what I write is correct. And thanks to everyone who was so kind that send rewies to me after first chapter.  
**

A week had gone by slowly as they worked on some 10 000 year old remains, They didn't have any new cases with Booth so everything was as normal as it could be at the Jeffersonian. Dr. Brennan's week had been very busy because aside from her normal work as she interviewed a couple dozen students who had applied for Zack's old position as her assistant. Today she had two last interviews to go. She couldn't wait until those were over and she could go back to her normal working schedule.

After the last candidate had left her office she pulled out all twenty four applications. Now it was decision time. First there was that young man Mark Smith--without hesitation she put his application in the 'no' pile. He had clearly been applying due to her reputation as an author. Slowly she got through all 24 applications. She noticed that her 'yes' pile had only two applications in it.

She looked at those two applications again and started to think through those interviews as she compared their papers. Gillian Harvey had been very nice, a little shy, but you could tell she was very intelligent. Her papers showed straight A's, not a single B or C. Dr. Brennan smiled—in some ways she reminded her of herself at that age.

Then there was John Browne. He had been very outspoken in the interview, but his paper wasn't very good. There was a whole range of grades from A to C. Temperance sat thinking for a while, wondering why she hadn't noticed that during the interview. Oh, he might know how to charm, but anthropology wasn't about charm, it was science with pure facts and she couldn't take on a student who might try to charm his way to get results. So there it was, Gillian would be her next graduate student and now all she needed to do was call her and ask her to start as soon as possible.

One week later Gillian walked through Jeffersonian's medico legal lab doors with a smile on her face. She was nervous but excited--she had gotten the position she wanted the most. The Jeffersonian was one of the top places to be a graduate student and she couldn't be happier.

The next couple months went by without incident. Gillian learned how to be part of the team and everyone treated her like a little sister. Even Booth liked her from day one. In his opinion she was less squinty than the others but that didn't mean he didn't think her as one of the squints. Other things hadn't changed either. Temperance kept her relationship with Sully on the same level that it had been the day she'd hired Gillian. She also kept bickering with Booth. They had solved a couple cases and Tempe spent some of her free time on Sully's boat..

Then came the day Tempe had known would come. They were in the middle of a case when Sully asked her if she would take a sabbatical and go sailing with him for a year. Everyone told her to go, even Booth, which she hadn't expected, but something inside her told her to say no. She had to be certain what really was important to her and she knew Sully wasn't going to be the guy she could drop her walls with. She couldn't leave with him and so she found herself saying goodbye. She felt even lonelier than she had before she had met him. When Sully's boat disappeared over the horizon she felt a familiar presence behind her.

**TBC**

_If you like it let me know and please hit the little button under this fic._


	3. What did she found?

_bb-4ever thank you for your reviews they really make my day. And now when I found finally out that redrider is here with same name as in boneyard really big thanks to you for editing these chapters. They wouldn't be here without you._

Chapter 3

A couple days later they got a case that shook all of them. Booth came to pick up Bones as usual, only this time Brennan didn't argue with him. The look in his eyes when he came in told her that this was going to be one of those cases where children were involved. Booth handed Bones a manila folder to read and they drove to crime scene in silence, both deep in their own thoughts until they arrived at their destination.

The crime scene was near an old house. There was little forest and a storm had blown one tree down with its roots. A human skull was poking up from the ground and it was clear it wasn't big enough to be an adult's.

Bones walked to the site with Booth and started gently removing dirt from the bones and started to talk, mainly to herself:

"Girl, Caucasian. Age approximately 6 to 8 years. Multiple stab wounds to the chest," she paused to look at Booth who stood nearby. "There is no trace of clothes but we can maybe find them from the soil samples," she continued. "I'll get Hodgins on it right away."

"Do that," was all Booth got himself to say. He hated this kind of case where there were kids involved and everything in his body language said so.

It was a few more hours before she was ready to tell the forensic team that they could take the remains to the Jeffersonian. She wasn't ready to leave the scene yet, however. While she was working with the remains a flash of white under the trees had caught her attention.

"Wait Booth!" she said. "I want to look around before we leave, okay?"

"Okay, but don't take too long, we need to get started on the case," was Booths tense answer.

Tempe walked to where she'd seen the flash of white before. She spotted it there on the ground. It looked like a little white stone but she could tell that it wasn't, it was a bone indicating that there was another body buried. She stood in the middle of the trees and her eyes found more bones. Then she realized what they had found and she knew that this case wouldn't be like any case they had done with Booth before.

TBC

_Hope that there is more readers to this fic, if is so, make my day like bb-4ever does and leave a review to me._


	4. One big grave

_A/N Thank you for r&r btvsfifi and Alphie 13. It is so nice to know that you guys like this. Here comes next chapter what reveal what she found. Be nice and R&R and enjoy reading it._

Chapter 4

"Booth!!" she called.

"Yes? Are you ready to leave?" he asked, ducking under a low hanging branch. He found her kneeling under a tree, looking at something on the ground.

"No, I'm not." Her tone was distracted and Booth felt impatient.

"What you mean? We've sent the bones and samples to your people. What more you can want?" he asked irritably.

"Actually I need as many forensics people Cullen can give you and I'll see how many people I can get from the Jeffersonian to help us." She finally looked up at him, tension around her eyes, sadness in the grim line of her lips.

"And may I ask why we need so many people? It would be nice to know, just in case Cullen asks me," he said.

"There are more bodies. I think there may be a body under nearly every tree here and I don't want to dig them all up by myself. Okay?" Booth looked around, spotting several areas that Bones had cleared. His heart sank.

"Are you telling me that this is going to turn out to be one of those ugly mass grave things?" Booth managed to say.

"Yes," was Brennan's simple answer.

They both went to make their phone calls and then Bones got back to work. Soon Zack was there to help her and many others she didn't know. Gillian had stayed in the lab to begin processing all the remains from the crime scene. Brennan and Zack worked the scene for a full 48 hours, jumping from body to body, giving instructions to others what to do with each body. The others worked in two shifts, but Brennan and Zack didn't have that privilege because they were needed to give permission to send one body at a time to the Jeffersonian.

At one point Brennan had sent Booth home to get some sleep since he couldn't do anything at the crime scene. Brennan called him when they were done and asked if he could come and give her ride. When he arrived, he saw that the teams were packing the last of the remains in cars. Bones and Zack looked like hell. They could barely stand on their feet and he shook his head as he walked towards them.

"Hey, you guys, let's go. You're going to need some sleep before you go to the lab," he said.

Both squints just nodded, too exhausted to speak. When they got in the car Brennan fell asleep right away, but Zack stayed awake. The drive to Hodgins' place was quiet because Zack was too tired to talk. He'd been unprepared for how brutally exhausting working such a large crime scene would be. So many bodies. Booth dropped him off and hoped he would get some sleep. He drove to Bones' apartment and tried to wake her up a couple times, but she slept on. Finding her keys in her pocket, he simply picked her up and carried her up to her apartment. He tucked her into bed after removing her shoes, and left a note on her nightstand.


	5. Back in the lab

_A/N Hope you enjoy this because I really like to write this. Thanks again to Redrider from the help, you are truly a treasure._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 5

Bones woke up early the next morning as usual. Working two days without a pause hadn't changed that. She opened her eyes and wondered where she was. It took couple moments for her to recognize her own bedroom and she was in her own bed. She wondered how she had ended up there. All she could remember was climbing into Booth's SUV the previous night. He must have carried her into her apartment.. Then she noticed little note that Booth had left.

'Couldn't get you wake up so I brought you to home. Hope you slept well, see you at the lab in the morning. –Booth-'

Brennan read the note and smiled softly. That was Booth, he always took care of everyone.

Slowly she climbed out of bed and started her morning routine. After a shower and breakfast she felt ready to head to the Jeffersonian. Usually she couldn't wait to get there, but this morning she didn't feel the usual excitement. Like Booth and everyone else in lab, she hated when the victims were kids.

As usual she was first to arrive and she gasped at what she found waiting for her. Of course she knew that there had been many bodies, but the sheer number finally hit her on seeing them all gathered together. Gillian had organized the lab so that the hallway was full of tables in orderly lines. Brennan had lost count how many bodies they had found, but Gillian had given a number to every group of bones so that they wouldn't get mixed up. Brennan walked down to the last table that was nearest to the exit doors to lab and saw it was numbered 63. Sixty-three bodies? She hadn't seen this many in one place since Guatemala.

I don't know how they even managed to fit all them in the lab. She thought.

No wonder that they had spent two days at the crime scene. This case was going to take all their free time. So many remains--so many little girls who needed a face and name. She didn't notice one lonely tear that had escaped and fell down her cheek.

Unable to bear the horrible sight another moment, she shook her head and wove her way through the examination tables to her office to drop off her purse and grab her lab coat. She headed for the platform to examine the first body that had been found two days earlier.

She was already hard at work when the others started to arrive. Angela came in with Hodgins and Zack. You could tell that they had spent some time together, but Brennan wasn't interested in that now, she just wanted team to get to work. Gillian came in at the same time as Cam and so the team was ready to begin.

Zack stepped in, brought up short as the scope of their task hit him. The work at the crime scene had been horrible, but it didn't prepare him for the sheer numbers involved. 'Put your heart in a box' was all he could think. That was what Dr. Brennan had told him when he had faced first child victim. This was going to be one of the hardest cases ever, he thought as he went to pick up his lab coat.

All of the tables were filled with bones, but they waited for Brennan to start giving orders. Brennan gave half of the responsibility to Zack, since he had his doctorate and was capable of working alone. That way they could work faster.

Brennan worked with Gillian, teaching her what to look for. Suddenly she noticed that Zach had started to move from table to table, bending to examine the bones and then moving on to the next. Brennan knew instinctively that he had found something. She left Gillian examining a femur and went to see what Zack had found.

"Do you see that Dr. Brennan?" he asked. She bent to take a closer look at the bone he was pointing at.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ So you all know what to do now make the writer happy so please push that little button and leave your mark about it that you have been here. :) _


	6. Work starts

Thank you bb-4ever. Those rewievs make me always so happy and makes me want to write more and make better and better each time. But I have also luck to have Redrides who edits all these chapters, thank you for her again.

Chapter 6

Brennan compared what Zack was pointing at to the remains on the next exam table.

"It's definitely the same murder weapon," he said quietly.

"You're right Zack, good work. That means we have a serial killer who has killed 63 little girls so far," Brennan said sadly.

Zack nodded. He couldn't believe that someone was capable of doing this, but he had cold facts here in front of him, all these bodies that they had found. Someone had done it.

Brennan walked into her office to call Booth and tell him what they had found when she heard familiar footsteps behind her. She turned around as Booth walked in, obviously anxious to see if the squints had any information for him.

"Hi," he said. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes I did, thanks for asking. And hey, thank you for carrying me to bed last night," she said with a shy smile on her face. Color flooded her face as she realized how that had sounded. She glanced around furtively, but thankfully nobody was in earshot. For some reason, that didn't alleviate the blush.

"No problem, I couldn't let you sleep the whole night in my car. So do you guys have something yet?"

"Yes." Brennan said. "So far we know that all the victims were girls, ages 5 to 8 years old. From the decomposition I would say that oldest ones had been buried almost 20 years ago but Hodgins can give us a more accurate time line after he has done his analysis. You should gather all missing girls cases from the last 20 years."

"Okay, I'll see what I can find. Man, I've never seen the lab like this." The sheer number of the bodies in the lab clearly shook him deeply.

"Either have I, and I have seen a lot in my years of experience," Brennan said quietly.

Gillian went pale as she overheard Brennan's report to Booth from her place at one of the examination tables. Still she continued to work, putting tissue markers on one of the skulls so that Angela could begin her work.

She didn't notice the others around her who were working with the remains, collecting items that were found with each body, things that might give them some clue as to the girls' identities. Some of them had jewelry and bits of clothing, while others had nothing, but everything they found was carefully put on a plate on the table with the appropriate body.

It was late evening when Booth returned to the lab where everyone was still working. Not surprising, he knew they all wanted to solve this case as fast as possible. He had a box full of manila folders and he went straight to Angela's office. She had finished the sketches of the first victims and they began the long process of comparing pictures, hoping that they would find matches.

Gillian watched them for a little while before she finally gathered her courage and she went to talk with Dr. Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, may I ask where from you found all these bodies?"

Brennan looked at the girl who stood in front of her, very pale, and she could see intense pain in her eyes. Before she could reply Gillian continued.

"I mean, can you please show me on this map?" and she laid a map in front of Brennan.

Brennan decided to answer her question before she started asking of few of her own

"Here, it was right here." She said, pointing at the map. "Why?" she asked, looking around to find she was talking to herself. Gillian was running down the steps of the platform.

Gillian ran from table to table, looking at the personal items with each body. Brennan stood quietly on the platform watching her. She was reminded of when they had found her mother in 'limbo'. She kept watching Gillian and yelled for Booth. He came out of Angela's office and Brennan walked over to him.

"What's going on?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know yet" she said, "but I think she knew one of these girls."

"She's definitely looking for someone," he observed.

They approached Gillian, who still was moving from the table to table. Booth tried to grab her arm to make her stop.

"NO!" Gillian yelled and pulled herself free of Booth's grip. "No, you don't understand, she must be here," she continued in a more normal voice.

He let her go and she kept looking. Finally she stopped at a table and picked something up. It was gold necklace with a heart pendant with engraving--"Sisters forever A&G"

"No," she whispered, and then everything went black.

Hope you enjoyed, so please rewiev and don't make me to beg. ;)


	7. Realization

Missing pieces chapter 7

It was only thanks to Booth's quick reflexes that Gillian didn't fall and hit her head.. He picked her up and carried her to Bones' office which was the closest. Everyone gathered to wait for Gillian to regain consciousness and give them some kind of explanation.

They were talking about the case quietly when Gillian came to. She started to stir and her eyes fluttered open and she realized that she was lying on Dr. Brennan's couch. "What happened? How did I end up in here?" she asked

Everyone stopped talking and all eyes turned to Gillian. Brennan decided to get straight to the point "You collapsed after you saw this," she said and gave to Gillian the golden necklace.

The realization hit her for a second time as she held the necklace. "No," she whispered, her eyes full of pain. Gillian struggled to get up, but Booth pushed her back down.

"You'd better sit for a while until the dizziness goes away, we don't want you to collapse again, alright?" he said.

He had questions, they all did, but none of them got a chance. Gillian's mind was already working out what she should do next and before anybody had a chance to ask anything she was demanding a phone.

"Where is my phone? Please can somebody give me my phone?" she demanded, almost yelling the last words.

Everyone in the room was staring at her now. This wasn't the quiet, somewhat shy girl they had come to know over these past months. Now everyone could see panic in her eyes alongside the pain. After a moment she continued. "I need to call to my mom. She needs to know that we found her."

Silence filled the office now--no one knew what to say. They still didn't understand, all they knew was she had known one of the girls whose bones were in the lab now. It brought back memories of the day they had found Bones' mom and maybe that was why everyone hesitated to do anything. Booth looked at Bones and he could see that she was reliving the pain of that day too.

Nobody moved to give Gillian her phone and she started to feel stronger, so she went and picked up Brennan's office phone and started to dial home. Booth made a move to stop her but Angela grabbed his arm.

"Let her call, we can ask what we need to know later. I think this is more important now," she said.

Gillian's mother answered the phone on the second ring. "Hi Mom, it's me," she said, "they...we...they..." she lost the words for a while and then she gathered herself, "Mom, they found her," she finally got it out. "Mom" she continued, "can you come?" She paused to listen to her mom's answer.

"Please Mom, I need you to come. I don't think I can handle this alone and I believe they need to question you too." At that she lost the tenuous hold she had on her emotions and tears began to pour down her face. "Thanks Mom . I'll see you soon," she mumbled and then hung up. She turned to face the others in the room.

Ange was first to react and she took Gillian into a tight hug. She was still very upset and crying. She leaned into Angela, who held her even tighter, letting her know that she wasn't alone. They stood like that a long time and finally Gillian started to calm down. Angela made her sit beside her on the couch. She kept her arm around Gillian's shoulder, knowing that it would comfort her.

"I know you may not feel like it now, but would you please tell us who that little girl was and how you knew her," Booth said to Gillian. He had a gut feeling, as Bones called it, what the answer was going to be but he still needed to hear it from Gillian.

"Yes," she whispered, "she...she...she was..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know there is people who read this so please hit that button if you are the one of them and thank you for bb-4ever, you are one reason why I post here. :)


	8. Who is she?

_Thaks to all who have interest to read this fic. I was so happy when I found that there are people who like this. So special thanks to you who have spend time to write rewiew to me, bb-4ever, Montreal Squint, Alphie 13 and Fiona. You guys really made my day with those rewiews. And very special thanks to Redrider who have helped me a lot with this fic._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 8

Tears started to fall down Gillian's face again. "She was my little sister Allison," she finally whispered. Angela gripped her tighter and felt Gillian start to shake as she sobbed against her. "I should have been able to save her...I should...it should have been me...me not her," she mumbled against Angela brokenly.

Everyone looked a little confused. How could she have been able to save her sister? Booth watched her, worry in his eyes, he wasn't sure if Gillian could take any more questions, but he really needed to ask them. It was possible she could provide information vital to solving the case.

Brennan, who understood Gillian's pain well, watched Booth and Gillian. She knew Booth had questions for Gillian but she could see the worry in his eyes. She wished they weren't in this situation. It had been so hard when she had found her own mother, even though it gave her some answers. Now this young girl was going through a similar experience and her heart went out to her.

"Gillian, I know this is hard, but do you think you could answer some questions? Or do you need to go home and rest?" she said to Gillian.

Gillian tried to calm down. She was emotionally exhausted. Finally she lifted her head and gave a little nod. "Yes," she said. "But I'm not sure how much I can tell to you," she said slowly, eyes drooping. And then she was asleep. Angela gently laid her down on the couch and looked at the others.

"I think we better let her sleep for now, she's exhausted and after a little rest she should be in better shape to talk to us," she said to the others. Angela had surprised even herself with how protective she had felt toward Gillian in these last few hours.

"You're right," Booth said, "she has gone through a lot this morning and there is a lot of work to be done while we wait for her to wake up."

"Zach and I will keep working with the remains. Booth, would you see if you can find a file on an Allison Harvey?" Brennan asked. With a last concerned glanced for Gillian, he nodded and left in search of the files.

Brennan turned to Angela. "Can you work on the face sketches in here? Someone should stay with her so that she's not alone when she wakes up."

Angela nodded and picked up her pad and pencils and the next skull Soon everyone was back at work.

Hours later, Booth stretched his arms over his head. He had gone through almost every file without any luck and now he took little break and watched Bones and Zach as they worked on the platform. Hodgins was working on soil samples and Cam was in her office doing paperwork of her own. She wasn't needed on this case because there was no soft tissue left in any of the bodies.

Booth's glance ran over the lab and the hallway, shivering with disgust at all the bodies. His eyes returned to the platform. Zach closed his eyes and muttered something to himself now and then, obviously having a hard time keeping an emotional distance. This case wasn't easy on anyone in the lab.

Booth's thoughts turned to Bones. He watched how she worked around those little bones and he could see that even she was off balance, unable to sustain that "don't feel anything" mode she usually had when she worked with bones. Now they knew one of the girls was Gillian's sister and that fact had changed their perspectives. He knew that this case reminded her about her own mother's case. None of them could keep their heart in a box after today. Booth sighed and started to look through the last files hoping that he would find Allison's file.

Brennan and Zach were trying to concentrate to their work. Zach muttered to himself from time to time, "heart in a box," but otherwise it was quiet and they both worked on their own. Zach was first to say something.

"I really hope that Allison didn't share this girl's fate, because she was beaten several times before he killed her."

Brennan walked over to get a look at his findings, which sounded similar to her own.

"There is evidence this girl was beaten severely and who ever did this used several weapons. There are fractures in almost every bone," he said shaking his head sadly.

Brennan nodded. "I found the same thing in the remains I've been working on and I also found that some of the fractures had started to heal. The killer kept these girls in captivity a long time."

Booth walked up into the platform with three files. He had heard her last words and they make him feel sick.

"Can you tell how long he kept them in captivity?" he asked.

"Not really, I can tell you how long it took the bones to heal to that point, but we can't really tell how long the victim was in captivity." Brennan said. "Did you find Allison's file?"

"I don't know. I found three Allisons, but none of them with the last name Harvey. I think this one looks similar to Gillian, but her last name is Smith."

At that point Angela came to Brennan's offices doorway and called them to come. Gillian had woken up and was ready to talk. The team gathered in Bones office again and they all watched Gillian carefully. She was pale but seemed a lot steadier.

"Are you ready to start?" Booth asked softly.

Gillian nodded. She didn't know where to start so she was quiet. Booth looked her struggling and decided to help her.

"Do you remember the day Allison went missing? he asked gently.

"When we went missing" Gillian corrected quietly. "When we went missing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well you know how to make me happy, just couple words and you get smile into my face so hit that little button please..._


	9. What happeded to us

Here we go. My muse went to vacation without my permission and that's why here have been so long pause with this fic. She's happy and I hope it stays that way and I get to post new chapters to you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

"When WE went missing" Gillian corrected quietly.

If everyone had been a little confused earlier, now they felt really confused. They had feeling that whatever Gillian was about to tell them wasn't going to be anything nice or pleasant.

"So, tell me about that day, what happened to you?" Booth asked softly.

"I walked with Allison from school to home that day. The trip was short and we usually walked with other kids in the neighbourhood. That day Allison stopped to talk to a man and I didn't notice that right away. By the time I noticed and ran back for her, it was too late, he had already drugged Allison and she was in his car. Before I could scream for help he shoved a rag in my face. The next thing I remember we were in his basement." Gillian paused. "Then our life in hell began."

Brennan glance at her clock and noticed that it was late. "Maybe you should take break and go home we can continue this tomorrow, okay? I think we all should go home to sleep."

"I think so too "said Cam walked into the room just in time to hear Brennan's last words, a strange woman right behind her. Gillian jumped up from the couch.

"Mom," she cried, rushing to embrace the woman.

Booth looked at Cam sharply and went to stand next to her. "You know it may not be best time to bring anybody to lab, especially a victim's family member."

Cam looked back at him without flinching. "Everyone, this is Catharine Harvey, Gillian's mom and a coroner with the FBI in New York."

"I'm ready to go home," said Gillian murmured brokenly.

"I think that is good idea" her mother replied, then she looked at Booth. "You should look at the files for Allison and Jenna Smith. We changed our last name and Gillian's first name after the kidnapping because they didn't catch the guy who did it and the FBI thought that it would be safer for us. You'll probably have some questions after you've reviewed the files and we can come back later."

Booth nodded at Catharine. "Yes ma'am, I'll look them over and we'll call you. Gillian is probably free as long as the investigation is going. Her involvement means that she can't work with the remains now."

The group started to gather their belongings and headed for home. They all knew that the next day wasn't going to be any easier then the one they had just finished.

The next morning Booth went straight to the FBI archives to search for Gillian's file. He was almost humming to himself because now he had somewhere to start. Up to now they had only had all those bodies and no clues where to start looking. He found Gillian's file fast and took it with him. When he got to the lab Bones and her team were at work already. He waved his hand to them before he headed to Brennan's office and sat down to read Gillian's file. The further he read, the more convinced he was that Gillian hadn't exaggerated when she said that they went through hell.

After an hour he had read both files and decided to go see what others had found so far. The whole team gathered in Brennan's office to share their findings thus far. Booth started with his information from the files he'd read.

"She wasn't exaggerating the hell part. That guy abused those kids physically and sexually almost daily before he killed them. Gillian said in her statement that there were two other girls already in his basement when he brought them in. One of those girls are probably here in the lab, but the other got free with Gillian."

"When they tried to escape the guy got Allison because she fell when they were running. Gillian and the other girl kept going and they got free. They got the police on the scene pretty quickly, but the guy was already gone with Allison. They did find the house and there is a lot of evidence in the FBI's storage. I'll try to get it delivered here as soon as possible."

"Have we learned anything new from the bodies?" Cam asked.

"Zach and I have worked on almost twenty of them, but when Booth gets the evidence from storage, I think Zach should concentrate on determining the type of murder weapons and I'll keep working with identification," Brennan said

"I have a face and name matched to ten of the little girls and let me say this now, when this case is over I'm going to take vacation and go paint something beautiful." Angela stared at her hands when she made her statement. Hodgins took her hand in his.

"We'll go together, baby."

Cam watched Angela and nodded. "Permission granted, I know this is hard on you all, especially now that Gillian is part of the case. I know you want to get this over with soon, but you guys need to take breaks, eat and don't kill yourself with work. This applies to you too, Dr. Brennan" she said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that they eat. Now, how about we get back to work? I'll go to the FBI's storage to make sure they send all of the evidence," Booth said and stood up. Soon Brennan's office emptied as everyone returned to their assorted tasks.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hate it? Like it? Let me know and make my muse happy, she lives from rewievs.


	10. Working the case

Here it is finally, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy of it.

Missing pieces ch 10

After a short drive Booth arrived at FBI's headquarter and headed straight to storage to search for the right evidence boxes. He had managed to get all the boxes to his car and was about to head back to the Jeffersonian when Cullen called him asking to see him in ten. After putting the last box in his car he walked to Cullen's office.

"Have a seat, Booth."

"Thank you, sir."

"I have been waiting for some kind report from you on how this case is developing, Booth."

"Sorry, sir. We've just started to run through the old evidence that I managed to collect from storage. Dr. Brennan and her team have only been able to identify ten of the victims so far," Booth answered.

"Okay. I need to know when you've got more. I'll try to keep this out of the media so you can work in peace. Although I'm not sure how long I can do that--we need to give some kind of press release soon."

"Yes sir, I understand. I just hope we can solve this case before that because it would give warning to the murderer and I wouldn't want to give him that advantage. Can I go now sir?" Booth asked in the end.

"Yes, you're free to go, just remember to keep me in the loop."

After the last box was carried into Zach's working area they all sat down.

"Okay, this is what I found in the Bureau's storage. This is what they gathered from that guy's house so I hope that you will find something helpful." Booth said.

"Dude if there is something we will find it, and there always will be something, right Zach?" Hodgins said, quick to reassure Booth that they were on the job.

"Get busy then, there's a lot of stuff to sift through," Booth said.

While Zach and Hodgins started to opening boxes and searching through their contents Booth went to see what Bones had been up to while he was away. Brennan lifted her head as he came up onto the platform. She could tell from his appearance that his trip to FBI storage had been successful.

"Hi, what you got for me Bones?" Booth asked clapping his hands together.

"Nothing new, I'm afraid," Brennan said. "All of the bodies have multiple fractures and in almost every case some of them had started to heal."

Booth could tell that something was bothering her. "What is it?"

"It's just, to see all this" she tried to explain. "Booth they had to be so scared and they were so little, none of them deserved this. I have found defensive wounds--some of them fought back. They wanted to live."

Booth saw tears in her eyes and a moment later she was in his arms.

"Shhh, I know this is hard on you, hell it's hard on all of us, but it doesn't help that Gillian is part of this now. I know you see her face with every victim and it's hard. But you need to focus on the evidence so we can solve the case and catch that bastard who did this. Okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder between her sobs. This was so unusual for Bones. She never showed her emotions during a case and Booth started to wonder if this one was too much for her. Finally she calmed down and Booth felt her relax.

"There is so much pain in this lab just now. It's easier when we have just one victim at a time," she said quietly.

"I know. I know."

His eyes wandered over the lab and stopped at Angela's office door where the artist stood. She looked as drained as Bones did. Looking at her and feeling Bones in his arms he made a decision.

"I think it's time to take a break and get out of the lab for awhile," he said softly but firmly. He turned to Angela. "Grab Hodgins and Zach. We're all going to eat."

She nodded and headed to Zach's office while Booth took Brennan to her office to gather her coat and bag. Soon they all were on their way to the diner, welcoming the short reprieve and fresh air.

TBC

Big thanx to my beta Redrider, she is pure tresure. And pleaset leave your rewiew, those really make my day.


	11. Break from work

My musie hasn't been so co-operative with me just now but I hope that I can bribe her work with me and that next chapter sooner. And big thank you to Redrider who is my beta. Without her help I wouldn't have courage to post my writings to here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

"Can we please go to see Sid? We haven't been there a long time and I don't feel like sitting in the middle of that noisy diner," Angela said.

"That would be good idea" Brennan said. "I don't feel like going to diner either."

When the quiet group walked into Wong Fus Sid took one look at them and knew that they had had a rough case. He nodded to indicate that he had seen them and that their food was on its way. They sat in a booth toward the back of the restaurant so they would have some privacy. Angela was first to break the silence.

"I should be used to this kind of work, but this case has been worse than any of my nightmares. I'm going to take couple weeks off when this is over. I think I need to draw something other than dead bodies. My heart breaks with every skull I bring back to life." She had tears in her eyes.

The others looked at her with sympathy and Hodgins took her hand in to his.

"You heard Cam--you can take some time off," Hodgins said softly.

"I'm glad that Gillian isn't in the lab now, if this is this hard for us, I can't imagine how it would be for her."

"She's reliving it all over again, Brennan replied and everybody looked at her. "She's living her worst nightmare. I had the same feeling when we found my mother. I'm just happy that she has her mom here to help her through this."

"If she wasn't we'd be there for her like we were for you--she is one of us," Angela said.

"Yes, and you really were there for me. I don't think I ever really thanked to you for that. I really appreciated it," Brennan said quietly.

Sid arrived with their food and everyone welcomed the diversion. Sid nodded and left them to eat in peace, disappearing into the kitchen.

Brennan found herself pushing her food around the plate. She wasn't really hungry and images from the crime scene and lab kept playing in her head. She didn't notice anything around her and when Booth put his hand over hers she jumped little.

"Bones, you've got to eat," he murmured gently.

"I'm not hungry," she said huskily.

"Sweetie, I don't think anyone could be hungry after seeing what we've seen today, but you need to take care of yourself and eat." Angela knew that Brennan had tendency to forget herself when they had rough case.

After eating they all felt a little better and talk turned to case.

"Did you have time to look through the boxes?" Booth asked Hodgins and Zach.

"Not really. There are so many of them, but I'm pretty sure we'll find something that will help the case," Hodgins said.

"I have faces and IDs for about twenty of the girls, all from the missing persons reports. I really hope that we can ID all of them and return them to their families," Angela said.

Brennan looked at Angela. "I do too, they deserve a proper funeral." She paused with a frown. "I don't understand how no one noticed anything weird happening at that house. How did that bastard get away with it, how he was able to kill so many innocent children? I don't get it. People should pay more attention to what is happening around them." She was so frustrated. She really hated cases where children were involved and now she had one with 63 of them.

"I think we should look through the old case files and the evidence boxes before we go to see Gillian. Then we don't maybe need to bother her so many times with our questions," Booth said as he reached to take Brennan's hand to his own. He understood so well the frustration she felt, they all felt it.

"You're right. Do you have Gillian's file? I need her medical information including her x-rays. I should be able to tell what happened to her when she was prison. That way we won't need to ask her so many painful questions."

Feeling better now that they had a plan of action, they all returned to the lab, ready to work. Booth noticed that Gillian's medical reports were missing and remembered they were back at his office. With all the running between the Bureau and the lab he was starting to feel like a messenger boy. He could have worked in his office, but it felt easier to be in lab so he could be there if they did find something new. He was on his way to his SUV when his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Hi, it's Gillian."

Something in her voice halted him midstride. "Hi, what's the matter?" She let out little sob.

"I…I think I saw him outside my apartment couple minutes ago."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Make my musie happy and click that little button, you know what I mean.


End file.
